concurso san valentin , foro 20 cooler
by FlutterRage
Summary: recopilacion de one shots de un concurso de un foro
1. Chapter 1

Lunes 11 de febrero. Ponyville. -Fylli Girl

Se acercaba el día de Los corazones y Cascos (Hearth and Hooves Day) y ya paseaban bastantes parejas por las calles de Ponyville. Unicornios, Pegasos y Ponis Terrenales formaban sus parejas y pasaban el día y la noche juntos. Muchos ponis hablaban sobre el tema, y otros preparaban las cosas para el día. Todos los ponis sentían aún más afecto el uno y el otro, pues ese día era como... Especial.

Mientras tanto era un día normal en la escuela de Ponyville, en la estaba como tutora la poni terrenal con su cuero fucsia llamada Cheerilee. Una de las lecciones fue: El amor. A algunos ponis les parecio interesantes, a otro no, pero a todos les gustó. Tras esta clase los pequeños ponis les ensaños sus trabajos sobre el día de Los Corazones y los Cascos.  
Cheerilee aún no tenía pareja, pues la opción que le dieron las tres pequeñas ponis Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle fue fallida. Pero ella no pensaba en eso, si no en lo que siempre hacía, en su trabajo. Ese día estubo muy bien pues habían aprendido más de lo que siente un poni cuando está enamorado.

Mientras Cheerilee paseaba en el parque, se dió cuenta de que en un pequeño cenador se encontraba una pequeña cena en la que se escribía en una carta: "Cheerilee y Big Mac". Ella al principio pensó de que se trataba de un nuevo intento de las pequeñas potrilla para enamorarla, pero Big Mac se presentó con un traje elegante, pero no demasiado, pues al ser un poni de granja sus modales no eran refinados. Él le ofreció una bebida a la poni de tres flores de marca de belleza (Cutie Marck). Sonrojada por aquel acto de Big Mac la tomó y empezó a bebersela. Tras esto, Cheerilee le preguntó a el poni de cuero rojo:

-¿Lo has organizado todo tú?  
-Eeyeep. -Contestó Big Mac.

Sonriente, Cheerilee se sentó en una de las dos sillas, y empezó a hablar y comer con Big Mac. Allí pasaron horas y horas, y la maestra se sorprendió, porque todos los ponis sabían que el poni de granja era muy tímido. Pronto se hizo de noche, pero cada minuto que pasaban junto era como un minuto de placer, y así poco a poco se fueron enamorando el uno del otro.

Al principio nadie sabía de esta relación, pero poco a poco se fueron enterando. El llorar el uno en el otro, el reir entre lo dos y conociendose mejor, se formó la gran pareja. Pero claro, que fueran pareja no significaba que tubieran que dejar su trabajo o prestarle menos atención, por lo tanto, Big Mac siguió cosechando manzana y Cheerilee enseñando a los pequeños ponis que tenía como estudiantes.

Miércoles 13 de febrero. Ponyville.

Solo quedaba un día para el día de Los corazones y Cascos (Hearth and Hooves Day), y cada poni ya tenía a su semental perfecto. Era un día de nervios para muchos, pues aún planeaban como sería el día siguiente. Cada vez había más sonrisas y más amor entre los ponis, para todos el 14 de febrero era un día muy... Especial. Todavía era de día, no había atardecido, ese día como el siguiente las horas pasaban más despacio, para que los ponis pudieran disfrutos de los dos maravillosos días en el que el amor era el que triunfa.

Mientras tanto, Cheerilee les dió lecciones nuevas a sus alumnos y Big Mac acababa de terminar de cosechar toda Sweet Apple Acres.  
Por la tarde, estos dos tortolitos estaban planeando hacer una cosa especial para el jueves. Como era un día especial, no tenian que cosechar ni acudir a la escuela. Tras tanto pensarlo, decidieron ir a Canterlot para celebrarlo, pues allí siempre se celebraba a lo grande ese día. Decidido entonces, se marcharon muy enamorados el uno del otro a sus hogares, en ellos pensaron, como siempre, el uno en el otro.

Jueves 14 de febrero. Ponyville - Canterlot.

Ya llegó el día esperado. Cheerilee y Big Mac ya sacaron los billetes para dirijirse a la ciudad de Canterlot. El tren tardó poco en llegar a la capital de Equestria. Como salieron mucho antes del gran acontecimineto munidal, tuvieron tiempo para prepararse. Cheerilee se maquilló poco y se puso un vestido, y la vestimenta de Big Mac era un traje. En vez de un día especial, parecía un día de bodas.

El esperado momento llegó, Celestia, Luna y Cadence iban a presentar el día, pero antes, dieron comienzo a un par de bodas. La poni de las tres flores de marca de belleza (Cutie Mark) y el poni de cuero rojo se miraron, y aunque no hablaron supieron lo que tenían que hacer. ¿Qué locura podrían hacer esos dos ponis? No se sabía, aunque el amor lo puede todo.  
Los ponis se acercaron al altar y le pidieron a las princesas que les... Casaran. Nunca habían echo ninguna locura así de grande, sería la primera en la historia.

Años después.

Era de día y Big Mac y Cheerilee acababan tenido una hija, una potrilla terrenal de cuero rosa claro y crin roja. La llamaron Appleberry. Nunca se imaginaron que fueran padres, y menos, que se casarían, pero fueron felices con su hija.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Lovers in The Sky- by WilfredoIvanhoe

Fluttershy corria hacia su casa del árbol, peocupada por donde pusiese encontrarse Angel. Llevaba ya todo el dia buscándolo. Fluttershy siempre llevaba un poco de fruta al bosque para alimentar a sus animales, pero esa mañana no había podido pues Pinkie Pie le había pedido llevar unas cuantas proviciones al Sugar Cube corner.

Angel, confiado de que habría comida y al no ver ningun rastro de Fluttershy en la casa, salió al bosque a comer un poco.

La ultima vez que Fluttershy había visto Angel fue esa misma mañana, dormido en su canasta.  
Fluttershy entro a la casa, buscando por 3era vez ahí por si ya había vuelto. No había rastro de el, preocupada Fluttershy abrió sus alas y tumo vuelo, pensando en sonde pudiese encontrarse su blanco compañero.

Fluttershy volaba mas rápido de lo normal, tratando de ubicar cualquier rastro de su compañero. Sus alas se agitaban fuertemente como si estas sintieran la preocupación que Fluttershy sentía. Su mente era un remolino de ideas. Fluttershy estaba preocupada, su corazón se sentía lastimado cada vez que pensaba en lo que a Angel le hubiera haber pasado.  
Fluttershy de pronto y entre tantos agrios pensamientos vio una pequeña figura eleste reconstada en una pequeña nube.

Era Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash vio a Fluttershy en la lejanía, se veía que buscaba algo, asi que rápidamente se levanto de su reposo y fue con Fluttershy aver si podia ayudar en algo.

-Hey Fluttershy, te ves ocupada, te vi desde aquella nube-señalando una pequeña nube; que era en la cual estaba hace unos momentos-y pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda dijo la pequeña pegaso.

-N,n…nada-contesto tímidamente, cosa que no fue de mayor importancia para Rainbow Dash pues sabia que era común en ella-buscaba algo, digo alguien, digo- callo Fluttershy, pues no quería molestar a Rainbow Dash.

-Vamos Fluttershy, ¿A quien buscas?, igual y yo podría ayudarte.

-No, no quisiera ser una molestia, es que-Fluttershy volvió a guardar silencio, todo este suceso la tenia preocupada, de mente mas que físicamente, y tampoco quería incluir a mas ponies en sus problemas-na…nada.

-¡Vamos Fluttershy, que pasa!- le respondió con la singular alegría y vitalidad que le caracterizaban

-Es que, a...an.

-¿Angel? -Interrumpio Rainbow Dash.

-Si

-¿Qué pasa con el?

Fluttershy se quedo volando. Bajo su cabeza y se contuvo para no llorar. Todo el asunto la tenia preocupada, y se sentía fatal en ese momento.

Rainbow Dash noto esto y comprendió la situación.

De pronto comenzó a lloviznar. Caso raro pues no se tenia organizado dia de lluvia para ese dia.

Fluttershy vio un movimiento en los arbustos. Salio de entre ellos una figura blanca.  
-¡Angel!- grito eufóricamente Fluttershy.

-¡Fluttershy no!, el viento es muy fuerte-grito inútilmente Rainbow Dash, pues para cuando acabo de decirlo Fluttershy ya estaba en el suelo.

Fue una fuerte caída, Fluttershy trato de volar en picada para tratar de alcanzar a Angel, técnica difícil para algunos pegasos y mas para ella, una voladora inexperta. Sus alas perdieron el control, obligandole a enderezarse y frenar para no caer. Fluttershy logro enderezarse, pero sus alas no resistieron la fuerza ni la velocidad que llevaba, incitando a su cuerpo a caer en diagonal. Fluttershy estrello su costado contra un árbol , tirándola en unos arbustos.

Cuando Fluttershy despertó se encontró en una habitación de color cielo. El cuarto, echo de nubes, distribuidas para darle una forma cuadrada a la habitación. El techo tenia un hueco redondo en el centro, del tamaño de una mesita de te, por donde pasaba la luz de la luna a la habitación; iluminándola con un tenue brillo, el suficiente para que Flutterhy se diese cuenta de que había un buro azul con un espejo. Encima de el había portarretratos con fotos.

La cama era una nube redonda, de un tono mas blanco que las demás, con un pabellón de una sabana blanca. Fluttershy estaba cubierta por una sabana azul y su cabeza estaba recostada en un almohadón de plumas.

Fluttershy vio de nuevo el buro y observo mas detenidamente du contenido. Los portarretratos tenían fotos de una pegaso celeste con una melena de colores.

Fluttershy de había dado cuenta de donde estaba cuando Rainbow Dash entro a la habitación.  
-¿Dashie?- susurro Fluttershy al ver entrar a su amiga

-Oh lo siento Flutter- se disculpo con la pegaso- pense que seguirías dormida, solo venia a ver que estuvieras bien.

Hubo un silencio breve.

-Aquella fue una caída algo fuerte- Rainbow Dash rompió el silencio.

-Todavia no puedo creer que hayas confundido a Sweetie Belle con Angel- Rainbow Dash solto una carcajada-pero no te preocupes ya te he vendado las costillas, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo sonriendo.

Fluttershy toco su costado para comprobarlo. Tenia un par de vendajes alrededor, los suficientes para detener el dolor que sentía.

-Gracias- le agradeció melancólicamente, con una voz que denotaba tristeza y no la típica timides con la que hubiera contestado en situaciones mejores.

Rainbow Dash camino hasta acercarse a la cama. Se paro al lado de Fluttershy. Hubo un silencio entre las dos. Rainbow Dash miro a Fluttershy, su mirada dulce, calida y con unos ojos que demostraban ternura que sentía al verla la hipnotizaron. Fluttershy se perdió en esos grandes y rosas ojos.

Sentian que cada vez que se veian un sentimiento crecia dentro de si. Agitándolas y calmándolas a la vez, mientras su mente se vaciaba de cualquier pensamiento. Ayudandolas a disfrutar más el momento.

Rainbow Dash puso su casco detrás de la oreja de Fluttershy. Acariciaba la melena de Fluttershy. Se deslizaba por sus rosas cabellos.  
Fluttershy reacciono ante esto, empezando a girar nerviosamente del lado opuesto, tratando de evitar los cascos de su amiga.

Rainbow Dash se percato de esto. Desprecio tomo la cabeza de Fluttershy con sus cascos, de manera de que sus miradas volviesen a encontrarse. Se miraron fijamente. Rainbow Dash acerco su cabeza a la de su amiga, poniendo su casco izquierdo en la cama para falicitarle este movimiento. Estubieron a la distancia suficiente para poder sentir sus agitadas respiraciones.

Sus labios se juntaron. Las dos cerraron los ojos.  
Fluttershy se quedo inmóvil. Sus labios, vírgenes e inexpetos, se acostumbraban a esos finos y suaves movimientos de su amiga.

Rainbow Dash empujo suavemente a Fluttershy al otro lado de la cama quedando ella también acostada. Estaban las dos acostadas.

Sus cuerpos se acariciaban suavemente, mientras sus labios compartían los mas dulces besos. Rainbow Dash tenia cuidado de no lastimar a su amante.

Rainbow Dash tomo delicadamente el lomo de Fluttershy, a la vez que ella giraba para poner a la pegaso amarilla encima de ella.

Fluttershy ya encima de ella, siguió disfrutando del placer y la emoción de sus actos.  
Rainbow Dash tomo su casco y lo puso en el cuello de Fluttershy y lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar al punto en el que Fluttershy soltara un leve gemido.

Su casco empezó a moverse de forma rítmica y sensual sobre su punto de extasis, mientras Fluttershy gemia en respuesta.

Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse y abrazarse.

Fluttershy, de pronto sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen que fue incrementándose hasta convertirse en un apretón, como su todos los sentimientos de preocupaion, de lujuria, de extasis, sontieran la necesidad de salir.

En ese momento Fluttershy abro sus ojos, sintió un rayo que hiba desde el centro de su abdomen, recorriendo su espina hasta sus alas, las cuales sufrieron el reflejo involuntario de abrise. Fluttershy sintió el mas grande placer que había sentido, su corazón latia rápidamente y de su cuerpo salió todo el placer acumulado, dejándole a Rainbow Dash su casco mojado, y todo esto acompañado por un suave grito de Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy se acosto en la cama, estaba agotada. Las dos durmieron plácidamente.  
Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y calidos, estaban rendidas.

Fluttershy se despertó a mitad de la noche y se encontró con su amiga al lado. Su mente estaba completamente vacia. Se tapo con la sabana y se acosto boca arriba. Se quedo mirando un buen rato el hueco. La luz de la noche alumbraban el buro del cuarto. Observo las fotos que había.

Flutteshy sintió sueño y dio un bostezo. Cerro los ojos, puso su oreja en el almohadón y puso su casco alrededor de Rainbow Dash, con una leve sonrisa Fluttershy se quedo dormida con su nueva pareja.

Capitulo II  
Fluttershy se despertó. Su visión estaba todavía algo borrosa por el largo sueño que había tomado. Froto sus ojos con sus pezuñas para aclarar su visión. Se vio en el mismo cuarto de anoche, pero se veía diferente. Fluttershy pudo notar que era de día, la luz matutina iluminaba el cuarto llenándolo de vida y dándole un ambiente de frescura al lugar. La pequeña pegaso amarilla se recostó en la almohada y giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con que su compañera no estaba en la cama.

Fluttershy se paró de la cama y camino hacia una ventana que se encontraba a un costado de la cama. Levanto sus patas delanteras y recostó su cabeza sobre el marco de la ventana. Fluttershy se quedo viendo las nubes por la ventana, viendo como el viento las paseaba de un lugar a otro, se quedó perdida observando los finos movimientos de las nubes, no quería pensar nada en ese momento, sentía un mar de emociones dentro de ella. Solo se relajó y dejo que ese bello paisaje vaciara su mente.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Era Rainbow Dash.

-Hola dormilona, vaya hasta que te despertaste- dijo Rainbow Dash, soltando una amistosa carcajada.

Fluttershy bajo sus patas de la ventana, dirigiéndose a Rainbow Dash- Hola Dashie- sonrio tímidamente.

-Veo que estas algo cansada, creo que te fatigo toda la "acción" de anoche- Dash empezó a reir de su irónico comentario. Paro inmediatamente al ver que Fluttershy se había intimidado por el comentario al verla mirando al suelo con un gesto de incomodidad.

Reaccionó rápidamente y cambió la conversación para no incomodar más a su amiga- Pero hablando en serio, te ves algo cansada- Rainbow recordó para lo que había venido- Ah, y te tengo una buena notica, ¿Adivina a quién encontré?

Fluttershy levanto la mirada rápidamente a Rainbow Dash, feliz y deseosa de escuchar lo que su compañera tenia que decirle.

-Esta mañana me levanté a hacer mi rutia diaria de vuelo, y me encontré a Applejack en el camino, asi que baje a saludarla y note que traía una canasta- calló por un momento- esta para ser exacta.

Rainbow salió un momento de la habitación y trajo consigo una pequeña canasta cubierta con una cobija rosa. Dejo la canasta que llevaba en su hocicoal lado de ella, en el suelo.

-Y a que no adivinas a quién encontré ahí- destapando la canasta con su casco.

Fluttershy solto una gran sonrisa y se mostró eufórica. Voló rapidamente hacia Rainbow para darle un gran abrazo. Rainbow Dash correspondió al abrazo.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se humedecieron para dar paso a un leve llanto. Rainbow también se conmovió de la escena, sus ojos tuvieron el mismo efecto. Fluttershy volvió a poner su patas en el suelo, dirigiendo una sonrisa a la pegaso de colores. Secó sus lágrimas, trato de contener la emoción ara poder hablar.

-Dashie- dijo entre lágrimas.

-No necesitas agradecerme Flutter, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo hago porque te quiero-

Fluttershy se quedó callada. No sabía que contestar, no sabía que la había llevado hasta el cuarto de su compañera, no sabía que pensar, todo era confuso en ese momento, todo esto lo había ocasionado por un momento de impulsividad, cosa que estaba por repetir. Rapidamente y sin pensarlo se acercó a Rainbow Dash, cerrando los ojos dándole un leve beso a sus labios.  
En ese momento Fluttershy volvió a sentir la mezcla de adrenalina y calma que había corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido, y su respiración tomaba cada vez más fuerza y velocidad.

FLuttershy se hizo rápidamente hacia atrás. Fluttershy no sabía lo que hacia, no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía, solo dejó que su impulsividad tomara el control de sus acciones.  
Aquella acción creo un silencio entre las dos. Las dos guardaron silencio, Rainbow Dash estaba sorprendida, se quedo hay parada mientras veía como los grandes ojos de su amante la miraban fijamente.

Fluttershy caminó hacia la canasta y la tomo con su hocico. Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Rainbow seguía con su mirada todos sus movimientos. Fluttershy dejo la canasta en el suelo, se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la pony azul.

-Creo que. . . Debería irme, adios Dashie. Te amo- Esa última frase volvió a crear un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Fluttershy tomó la canasta y corrió hacia la puerta, volando lo más rápido posible para huir de tan incómoda escena. Rainbow Dash también corrió a la puerta, pero se quedó parada en el portal mirando como su compañera huía de ahí.  
-¡Fluttershy, espera!- gritó Rainbow dash.

La pegaso celeste pensó en seguirla, de cualquier modo podía alcanzarla sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Pero desidió dejarlo así, no quería incomodarla más de lo que ya estaba. Y, en realidad no importaba tanto, pues estaba segura que le vería mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

SI TENGO AMOR NADA ME FALTA –BY ARGOS HOOF  
Para algunos el amor es una mentira, para otros una ilusión inalcanzable… aquel te dirá que sólo es un conjunto de reacciones químicas que nace con fecha de caducidad, éste que es el motor de su vida. He visto a ponis defender que es la pasión que une dos cuerpos sólo para ser rebatidos con vehemencia por aquellos que apostillan que es el lazo indisoluble entre dos corazones.

A veces pienso que todos ellos tienen razón, otras que todos se equivocan. ¿Quién soy yo para opinar del amor? Para mí sólo es mi comida… al menos eso quiero creer, sería muy triste pensar de otra manera.

¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Hoy me he levantado sin recordar el día que era, dispuesta a volver a mi trabajo, mirando sin ver las magníficas torres y la acogedora arquitectura de Canterlot… hace un siglo, cuando llegué a la ciudad por primera vez, la grandeza de la capital me fascinó. Hoy sólo es otra burla más a mi desdicha.

"Hearts and Hooves day", realmente lo había olvidado, pero la memoria vino a mí como un mazazo cuando vi las calles decoradas con corazones de papel y rosas de candorosa frescura, todo el mundo feliz, completo…

Intentando ignorarlas me dirigí a preparar la función de ese día… es una ironía del destino ser una changelling y una actriz a la vez, supongo que es cuestión de aprovechar las oportunidades… ¿quién podría actuar mejor que aquel que es capaz de convertirse en quién desee?

He sido todo lo que se puede ser, he llorado de amor como Inés, infinidad de veces me he ahogado en las gélidas aguas de un río como Ofelia, he iniciado guerras como Elena y he probado el veneno de la ambición y de la venganza como Lady Manebeth y como Electra. He sido tantas cosas que muchas veces, al despertar, no recuerdo mi auténtica identidad, si es que tengo alguna. ¿Acaso no somos los changellings carcasas vacías sin nada propio? ¿Unos seres de sombras imprecisas que incluso lo más básico, el amor, lo tomamos prestado de otros?

Sinceramente no lo sé, recordar mi nombre es doloroso así que me dirijo cada día al teatro, actúo solícitamente para la nobleza junto a mis compañeros changellings y aprovechamos las fuertes emociones que causamos para absorber el amor de un público especialmente sensible después de nuestras artimañas. Es nuestra recompensa, cuanto mejor sea el espectáculo más saciados nos veremos, así que ponemos todo el empeño que nuestra mecánica vida nos permite.

A veces, en raras ocasiones, nos reunimos en las noches sin luna y cazamos de verdad en las solitarias calles de las afueras de la capital. Esto nos hace sentirnos lobos por un momento y olvidar que no somos más que perros callejeros, domesticados por la necesidad y la ruina. Nos dicen que no hay esperanza, que una reina que nunca llegamos a conocer fracasó en su intento de darnos la libertad. ¿Y qué más da? ¿Pueden unos seres como nosotros tener libertad aunque viviésemos en palacios de oro y gobernáramos el mundo entero a nuestro antojo? Sinceramente, lo dudo.

No sé por qué vuelvo a contarte todo esto… otra vez. Será por conservar los viejos ritos del "Hearts and Hooves day".  
Como cada mañana salí a la calle para comprar todo lo necesario para nuestra función y volví a verlos… ponis cogidos de la pata, disfrutando de la vida, del amor, de su día especial con su poni especial. Y los odié, los odié amargamente.

Odié sus risas alegres cuando empezaron a correr porque caía un chaparrón invernal, odié su felicidad al estrechar entre sus cascos al ser amado… los odié hasta tal punto que me hubiera gustado que todos ellos fueran un solo ser, que tuvieran un solo cuerpo y una sola garganta para poder cortársela de un tajo… aunque después me viera condenada a morir de hambre, sin el sustento que ellos me proporcionan.

Una eternidad después me di cuenta que había estado inmóvil, parada en medio de la calle observando a los enamorados. La lluvia se había convertido en aguanieve y yo estaba calada hasta los huesos, no importaba, apenas si sentía el frío… mi alma es muchísimo más gélida que el más crudo invierno que puedo recordar… si no fuera por ti ni siquiera consideraría que mi marchito cuerpo alberga espíritu alguno.

Un agraciado semental se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en los labios y me ofreció protección bajo su paraguas… "¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?" Estúpida pregunta. Supongo que, pese a todo, estoy preciosa. Hoy he elegido ser una unicornio rosada, ardiente y candorosa a la vez. Otro absurdo disfraz… Por un momento me consumí en deseos de mostrarme en mi auténtica forma ante él, de enloquecerle de horror y apagarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

Lo pensé mejor y le lancé una mirada inocente "Gracias, gentil alazán. En realidad estoy muy bien, sólo me he… abstraído pensando en cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar mi poni especial". Otra forma de venganza, mi suave voz le hirió como un cuchillo y la sonrisa Muffin se apagó en el rostro del extraño. Gentilmente se despidió de mí. Quizás debí haberme alimentado de él, pero hoy ni siquiera tengo hambre, me duele el estómago ¿o debería decir el corazón?

Regresé con horas de retraso, nuestro líder de manada y director teatral me lanzó una severa reprimenda, no tenía fuerzas para encararme a él así que me hice la distraída mientras me maquillaba para mi actuación. "Romero y Julieta", como cada año, otra función de lacerante dolor que me recuerda el momento en que te conocí.

Sin energías le pido a Sad Grin, el galán de nuestra compañía, que hoy se transforme en un unicornio con pelaje y crin de color negro noche, un cuerno largo de azabache pero con brillos blanquecinos y ojos glaucos como el misterio. ¡Qué torpe soy! Ya habrás adivinado que intento tenerte a ti como Romeo y no a mi triste hermano de condena. Pero, aunque por un momento vea tu rostro, sólo logro echar más sal a una herida que nunca acaba de cerrarse.

Durante la representación lloré como no lo había hecho en un año, pronuncié con ardor cada palabra, cada juramento. Lancé mi monólogo sobre los Montesco al viento y caí muerta ante el cadáver de mi amado… ante tu cadáver. ¡Por qué es solo una obra y no se convierte en realidad! ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo cuando debí hace ya tantas décadas?

Aún con los ojos anegados en lágrimas oí los aplausos del público. Mis hermanos deben estar aún empachados del atracón pero, como ya te he dicho, yo no tenía hambre.

Entre bambalinas Sad Grin bromeaba repitiendo su eterno chiste: "si tenemos amor nada nos falta" y hay amor de sobra en esta ciudad, sólo tenemos que estirar nuestros largos cascos y sedientos colmillos para beberlo ávidamente. Pretende parecer divertido, despreocupado, alegre… pero yo duermo en la litera que está a su lado y cada noche oigo sus suspiros, hoy no será una excepción.  
Después de la función salí en la noche y aquí me tienes… adornando tu lugar de descanso con flores que se marchitarán como mi alma, ante tu tumba de mármol que será eterna como yo misma.

No sé por qué lloro, por qué estoy triste, precisamente en el día que vengo a verte, el momento que escojo cada año para rememorar que la vida no siempre fue tan oscura, que hubo una esperanza más allá de nuestra maldición, que tengo un pasado no sujeto al parasitismo y a la condena eterna.

Hoy, más que nunca, deseo acompañarte, tener el valor que tuvo Julieta para estar juntos, despojarme de todo disfraz y todo fingimiento y ser tuya en la muerte como solo tuya fui en vida… Y dejar por siempre de ser Julieta, Inés, Ofelia, Elena, Lady Manebeth, Electra…Warm Shadow…

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, ojalá tuviera un único instante de valor en esta vida maldita… pero no puedo. A veces sueño que los guardias nos descubren y somos destruidos, estas noches siempre son las mejores, odio despertarme para descubrir que todo lo soñado eran puros fantasmas de mi mente.

Ojalá estuviera a tu lado de nuevo, Black Diamon, no me importa el lugar, no me importa el precio… porque si tengo amor nada me falta… y yo ya no tengo nada…

Cualquier crítica o comentario será bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!

Argos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 1: Night with Sparkle – BY Daring Doo**

Las palabras Silver Dreaming fueron escritas en letras de tamaño grande a través de la proa del barco.  
Fue, sin lugar a dudas, el dirigible más grande que Twilight Sparkle había visto. La gran nave parecía extenderse más y más, la nariz colosal que sobresale desde el extremo del muelle y el baño amplio flanco en el océano. Un pony probablemente podría meter la mitad de los edificios en Ponyville en ella.  
Incluso desde el tren, acercándose poco a poco a lo largo de la costa, podía ver el leviatán que se eleva sobre los muelles y embarcaderos cercanos. La estructura del avión rígido del globo, pronto borró el cielo como el tren llegó al puerto del buque. Fue un dosel artificial de color azul y amarillo, el color último fue añadido para asegurarse de que no haya pájaros volando o pegasos en ella por su sistema de orientación. Amarrado entre los zepelines gemelas era un cuerpo de buques como el camarote.  
En la punta de la cabaña, en la proa, se encontraban nuestras pequeñas aventureras.

"¡Hoo-wee, no puedo decir que nunca he visto algo tan enorme!" Applejack comentó, manteniendo un pie en el borde de su sombrero.  
El barco atracado era lo suficientemente grande para atrapar el viento en contra, por lo que en el muelle se podría esperar para una tarde clara y sin nubes.

"¡Puedes decir eso otra vez!" Dash tuvo que contenerse para tomar aire para conseguir una mirada desde lo alto. "¡Esto hace parecer pequeños a los dragones!"

"Hablando de dragones... perdón, querido, ¿podrías...?" Rarity luchando por mantener su equipaje, se derrama de la plataforma lo que estaba en él. La tarea está resultando más difícil, tirando de un carro lleno de piedras preciosas, Rarity había preparado tanto como el resto de sus amigas en su conjunto. Dobló un poco de magia para apretar una de las correas en sus bolsas, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al terminar.

"Como estaba diciendo," empezó de nuevo. "Hablando de dragones, espero que Spike no tenga ningún problema en alojarlo con mis padres. Parecía muy firme en que se podría dejar de atender a la biblioteca."

"A Spike nunca le gustó tener niñeras", dijo Twilight con un suspiro triste. "Está creciendo y haciéndose responsable, estuve tentada a dejarlo realmente cuidar de las cosas para las próximas dos semanas, pero luego otra vez... dos semanas es mucho tiempo."

"Tus padres siempre me parecieron que tenían tu gusto de generosidad Rarity," Applejack le recordó. "Además, ellos tienen esa habitación de invitados..."

"Sí, mi antigua habitación," Rarity lo dijo con un tono de tristeza.

"No tienen ningunas cosas raras ahí, ¿verdad?" Pinkie preguntó, riéndose. "¿Al igual que las revistas viejas escondidas debajo de la cama?"

"No, ¿verdad?" Twilight preguntó, más preocupada que no parecía bromear.

"¡La mayoría no!" Rarity opuso, agitando una pezuña desdeñosa a sus amigas. "¿Por qué? ¡Yo nunca!" Con una voz más tranquila, ella explicó: "Me lleve todo los que están conmigo cuando me mudé hace años".

"Todo va a estar bien en Ponyville sin nosotros, sólo será un rato", aseguró Applejack, partiendo hacia el puerto donde se encontraba el barco. Ella tenía dos alforjas grandes en los costados, cada una con un diseño de una gran manzana roja. "¡Ah, no puedo esperar a ver la Conferencia dela Manzana en Equestria! ¡Va a ser tan genial!"

"¡Y yo voy a hacer una fiesta cada noche y cada mañana, una y otra vez!" Pinkie brincó detrás de Applejack, tenía un bolso en forma de corazón atado a su espalda. "¡Fiestas en las tinas calientes, fiestas en piscinas, fiestas en clubes nocturnos, fiestas en bares, fiestas en las salas de fiestas de bodas... de un extremo del barco al otro!"

Fluttershy siguió en silencio detrás, tirando de su equipaje, todo balanceándolo con una ala, y colgando una cámara gigante del cuello.

"Va a ser genial para relajarse y bailar en algunos clubes", coincidió Rainbow Dash, portando su bolsa negra sobre su hombro mientras lentamente pasó volando. Llevaba un sencillo arco iris rayado y apenas parecía que podría tener lo suficiente para una duración de dos semanas en un crucero de primera clase. Al menos según los cálculos de Twilight.

"Rarity, necesitas un poco de ayuda con ¿Eso...?"

"Muchas gracias, Twilight. No exagere, ¿no?"

"Nunca está de más estar preparados", dijo Twilight, levitando una esquina de la plataforma para que pudiera tirar mientras Rarity empujó.

El terminal de embarque era un área grande, un atrio abierto con fotos del océano a lo largo de las paredes y hasta el techo de cristal. Las ballenas incumplidas y criaturas exóticas retozaban entre el mar de hierba. El mural fue realmente ignorado por los puestos de venta de bocadillos o revistas y algunas fotos grandes de la propia aeronave en vuelo. Un trío de carro-fanáticos hizo todo lo posible para mantener las líneas de espera de los ponies, las aspas giraban haciendo menos ruido que el ataque de una hydra.

Mostrando su primera clase, pasa a un pony de seguridad, las seis ponies fueron conducidas a una línea de embarque corto. Applejack estaba aquí para la convención, todos los gastos pagados, pero el resto de ellas habían conseguido sus entradas a partir gracias de la Princesa con un informe de la amistad, sin incidentes un par de semanas atrás. Twilight ha mencionado estar interesada en ir a lo largo de experimentar algo nuevo, ¡y al día siguiente Spike había tosido cinco billetes de primera clase! Los billetes habían venido con una nota.  
Una nota que decía, simplemente: ¡Te has ganado unas vacaciones! ¡Que se diviertan!  
Para alivio de Rarity, un trío de ponies parecía que les ayudaban con sus bolsas. Luego fue al otro lado de la rampa de acceso, en el propio barco. En el interior, las chicas fueron recibidas por lo último en diseño y tecnología Equestre. Fueron conducidas hasta una gran sala tan coloreada, lleno de tiendas y restaurantes. Los ascensores principales, con decoración, detrás y dentro se encontraban esculturas, el trio de ponies fueron de gran ayuda a la hora de conseguir todo su equipaje a sus habitaciones.  
Una suite de lujo de las habitaciones personales les dio la bienvenida, cada una con baño privado y WC, cama de princesa, tamaño grande de vidrio y ventanas con vistas a la pared lateral de la nave. La vista actual no era muy impresionante: sólo los muelles a lo lejos, pero Twilight podía imaginar cómo se vería cuando estarían en el aire. Una canasta de dulces de cortesía, una hoja de actividades, y un mapa de la nave yacía en su cama.  
Un golpe demasiado entusiasta toco en una de las puertas de la habitación de Twilight, ella fue a investigar quien era.

"¿Umm... hola?" -preguntó ella, abriendo la puerta.

"¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Hola Twilight!" Pinkie dijo emocionada brincando, casi rodando sobre la pobre unicornio. "¡A que no adivinas qué!"

"¿Qué?" ella dijo sin expresión.

"¡Mi habitación tiene una puerta que conecta a tu habitación!" Pinkie explicó, levantando una pata como si se tratara de una revelación. "¡Podemos ser vecinos de habitaciones cercanas!"

"Uh. Sí". Menciono Twilight con un tono bajo.

A golpes de la puerta de enfrente provocó un gemido en la pony bibliotecaria. "No me digas que..."  
Pinkie abrió la puerta, quedando sorprendida con lo que veía.

"Dashie!"

"¡Pinkie! ¡Adivina qué!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Tengo una puerta que conecta a la habitación de Twilight!"

"¡Wow! ¡Yo también!"

Aún en el suelo alfombrado, Twilight gimió y rodó los ojos. De todas las habitaciones de la nave más grande del mundo...

-  
¡Paz y tranquilidad!  
El normalmente distante, suave zumbido de los motores del Silver Dreaming era poco más que un susurro inocuo en la biblioteca del barco y el observatorio. La noche se había asentado en el barco, ya que rugía fuera de su puesto de atraque en la tarde.  
Eran ya más de un millar de longitudes en el aire, moviéndose lentamente sobre el mar oscuro por debajo.  
Hasta en el observatorio de la nave, el océano no era un punto de interés.  
Twilight Sparkle miró por el telescopio, sonriendo para sí misma en lo claro del cielo nocturno que era. La altitud era el aliado del astrónomo, y también lo era el aislamiento de la contaminación lumínica. El estudio de la nave de observación fue construido en la parte trasera de la mitad de castillo, mientras que la mayoría de los ponies estaban de fiesta en el frente. Era un lugar perfecto para explorar los cielos.  
La única molestia sólo era una ventana que había quedado abierta y no se podía cerrar por razones del mecanismo de la nave. No dio lugar a mucho ruido, pero estaba dejando el aire pasar, que era sin duda unos pocos grados por debajo de la temperatura ambiente confortable. Había sido así desde que Twilight entró.  
Volviendo a su telescopio, Twilight en privado se preguntó por qué sus amigos no se habían unido con ella. Fue una noche perfecta, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo el cielo estaría claro una vez que lleguen los parches más salvajes del clima en el sur y en las islas. Pinkie no había perdido el tiempo, convenció a Rainbow Dash a que la acompañara a una fiesta en la cubierta de la proa del buque; Rarity y Fluttershy habían hecho uso de un salón de masajes y Applejack había entregado todo para prepararse pronto para el inicio de la convención de mañana.  
Un suave "clop-clop" sonido venía desde el otro lado del observatorio, pero no desde el hueco de la escalera. El sonido provenía de la ventana abierta. Curiosamente la estudiosa unicornio volteo la cabeza, vio un destello de unas alas azules, vio como un Pegaso llegó haciendo un aterrizaje.

"Disculpe", habló Twilight, lo detuvo antes de que volviera al vuelo.

El Pegaso hizo una pausa, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro. "Oh, hola".

"¿Usted dejó esta ventana abierta?" -preguntó, y él asintió. "¿Por qué? ¿No puedes usar las escaleras o...?"

El semental sonrió ampliamente, sorprendido en el acto y un poco avergonzado por ello.

"¡Lo siento!" él se disculpó rápidamente, "pero es la única manera de llegar hasta arriba de aquí".

"¿La parte superior?" Twilight se acercó, sus ojos violetas examinaban el techo. No había nada por encima del observatorio... excepto...

"¿Quieres decir el techo?" -le preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto!" él contestó, batiendo las alas mientras se deslizaba por la ventana.

"¿Qué hay allí que vale la pena por todo este problema?"

"El cielo de la noche", respondió, riéndose ante la pregunta. "Tal vez sea sólo yo, pero prefiero no tener un techo sobre mi cabeza cuando miro las estrellas".

"Oh, ya veo." Twilight llegó a la ventana y asomó la cabeza para mirar con el ojo. El Pegaso azul ondeaba hacia atrás para permitir que mirara. El viento era un poco frío, pero refrescante en cierto modo, también, ya que agitaba su melena. El cielo estaba claro, al igual que había disfrutado antes, pero ahora podía ver una gran extensión de la misma con nada en el camino.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

Twilight parpadeó, girando al pegaso. "¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Comprobar que las cosas se ven mejor desde el techo?" -preguntó, sosteniendo un casco. "Pero la altura..."

Twilight miró al techo y rápidamente volteo la mirada a abajo. No era mucho de una caída, pero se veía bastante lejos en la oscuridad. Además de lo cual, la propia aeronave era tan alta que era difícil distinguir nada en la tierra o en el mar de abajo. Ella le dio el casco ofreciendo una mirada teñida por temor.

"No lo sé..."

"¡Oye, no te preocupes! Aunque no lo parezca, vuelo perfectamente". Le tendió el casco al frente también. "No voy a dejar que nada malo suceda."

"Creo que... ¡oh!" Twilight quedó sin aliento cuando él tomó sus cascos y tiró de ella de cerca. Sus alas se agitaban fácilmente, elevándolos hacia arriba y por encima del borde de la cúpula del observatorio. Twilight se encontraba asustada con sus ojos cerrados mientras ellos giraban y volaban alrededor. Luego, afortunadamente, sus piernas traseras tocaron una superficie sólida y se relajó.

"¡Aquí vamos, última parada! ¡Piso!" El Pegaso la dejo ir, asegurándose de que ella aterrizo bien y que no se resbalara. Ella abrió los ojos y se fijó en él, mirando hacia arriba en uno de los mástiles de la nave.

"Casi la planta superior," corrigió, luego sonrió y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

"¡Bastante cerca, aunque aún no! ¡Realmente hay espacio para dos ahí arriba!"

Twilight asintió con la cabeza y vio abajo.

No había ningún telescopio aquí, por supuesto, sólo la ligera curva de la cúpula del observatorio debajo de ella, surcado con ascendente pasos para capturar y romper el agua de lluvia o hielo. El cielo era enorme y negro arriba y completamente expuesta en todas las direcciones. La aeronave fue mayor de lo que había sido antes, incluso más alto que Cloudsdale. Ella podía ver la curva del horizonte a su alrededor y las estrellas eran brillantes.

"No se llega a ver una buena noche como ésta muy a menudo en casa", el pegaso a su lado, dijo, echándose hacia atrás con sus cascos detrás de su cabeza. Twilight se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, al oír la risa.

"Nada. Sólo... me recordaste a alguien", explicó Twilight con una sonrisa cada vez mayor. "A ella le gusta estar alrededor de eso."

"Bueno nada mejor como un buen pegaso viendo el cielo", bromeó. "Tenemos el metabolismo perfecto para ello".

"¡Me gustaría creer eso!"

Una ráfaga de viento obligó a Twilight alisar su melena y ella tomó el silencio resultante para disfrutar del cielo. Incluso sin ayuda, podía ver claramente las constelaciones e incluso los planetas. El Mare Pale, Venus, era débil, pero el Rey Celestial, Júpiter, era blanca brillante en el cielo, sólo superada por la propia Luna. El Pegaso rojo, Marte, también era visible, y llamado así por su costumbre de dar vueltas en el cielo. Cuentos de ponies viejos, dicen que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, todos los cuerpos celestes tenían los terrenales, también, y que sólo Celestia y Luna se quedaron. Probablemente fue sólo eso - una historia - desde que Twilight conocía al menos una alicornio sin contrapartida celestial.  
Por otra parte, Cadence decía que "La magia del amor podía atribuirse a cierta constelación." Eso tenía que ser una coincidencia, sin embargo. Amor mágico no era un gran misterio. Tampoco estaba criando a la luna o el sol, incluso, desde pequeñas había estado haciendo incluso antes de que las princesas llegaran. Todo era mitología, pero eso no lo hace menos interesante.  
Robando un vistazo al pegaso junto a ella, Twilight se preguntó lo que estaba viendo, mirando hacia el cielo. Incluso abrió la boca para preguntar, pero de un momento de timidez golpeó y se mordió la lengua. No parecía estar mirando mucho en particular. Al igual que Rainbow Dash, estaba relajado y aparentemente medio dormido aun cuando alerta. No es que las similitudes fueran demasiado lejos: esta pegaso tenía un cuerpo tonificado y atlético, bastante diferente de Dash.  
Pensando un poco, Twilight obligó a sus ojos a mirar arriba.

"Así que, uh," ella trató de pensar en algo que decir que no terminaría vergonzoso. "¿Cuál es tu estrella favorita?"

La unicornio gimió dentro de la forma en que cursi y friki tenía que sonar.

"La luna era mi favorita", respondió él después de unos segundos. "Hasta que perdió la pony en ella. Todavía es brillante, pero..." Él se rió entre dientes. "Creo que todavía se siente como que le falta algo, cuando era niño solía imaginar que era una pony real en la luna, excepto que ella era en realidad – Bueno, tu sabes -. Tan grande como la luna, supongo que estaba bien y mal."

"La verdad puede ser más extraña que la ficción", respondió Twilight, " Aunque un pony del tamaño de la luna sería difícil de esperar."

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" Los ojos verdes se lanzaron a encontrarla. "¿Qué hay de ti? Tienes alguno favorito?"

"¡Tengo un montón de favoritos!"

"¿Sí?"

Twilight apuntó hacia el cielo brillante. "¡Orión! Probablemente mi favorito de favoritos. ¡Tiene una forma de reloj de arena agradable y es tan misteriosa! Nadie sabe lo que un 'Orión' es, excepto que sea una especie de cazador mitológico o depredador. Starswirl menciono que Orión era un espíritu, sin embargo, no sobre la base de un animal de verdad. "

"Entonces, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Piscis es otro grande! Es tan largo y complejo, curvándose hacia abajo y luego hacia un lado." Trazó la constelación en el cielo para él, añadiendo un poco de magia para que sea más fácil de ver. "Piscis en realidad antes se llamaba La Cola, entre ponis terrestres, ya que para ellos, se parecía más a la cola de un pony de un pez. Por supuesto, casi todos los tratados de estrellas fueron compilados y escritos por los unicornios, por lo que todos mencionamos nombres relativos a unicornios... ¿Pero no es interesante? ¿Cuántas otras estrellas podrían tener nombres diferentes si las cosas en el pasado habrían cambiado? "

"Y, bueno, ahí está Pegaso..." -dijo, señalando por encima de la cabeza de Piscis.

"Probablemente la mejor constelación", bromeó el semental, extendiendo sus alas por debajo de él.  
"Y junto a ello", continuó, señalando dos veces. "Equuleus. El potro, aunque nunca nos enseñaron que tipo era."

"Ella estaba junto a Pegaso, así que es probable otro pegaso".

"¿Ella es una ella, ahora?"

Twilight se rió un poco, jugando lejos con su casco.

"En realidad estoy un poco sorprendida", admitió ella, mintiendo un poco. "Usted sabía lo que estaba hablando."

"Algo de eso", respondió el semental. "No es la materia de la historia, sin embargo, he aprendido algunas cosas sobre el cielo nocturno. Yo solía hacer un montón de distancia de vuelo."  
"¿Distancia de vuelo?"

"Resistencia voladora ¿Sabes?" Vio que ella no entendía y explicó: " Es sólo otro tipo de carreras, pero en lugar de ir rápido, tienes que ir muy lejos. A veces la carrera dura hasta la noche, así que tienes que navegar por la estrellas. Me hicieron un montón de exploración en la fuerza aérea, también, y viene muy bien. "

"Una estrella y el horizonte le da altitud", continuó, señalando hacia el cielo y luego hacia abajo en la curva lejana del planeta por debajo. "La cola de la Osa Menor hasta allí, la estrella guía, te ayuda a encontrar los grados de la línea ecuatorial. Con un poco de navegación a estima, incluso sin calcular, un pegaso puede obtener una buena idea de dónde está."

"Aunque... En realidad no soy tan bueno en eso. Sé de ponies que tienen ese tipo de cosas, de una Cutie Mark. Son muy buenos." Él negó con la cabeza, por molesta comparación. "Me gusta el cielo por la noche, porque... Supongo que, cuando estás solo por ahí volando por ti mismo, es como si no te encontraras completamente solo". Él sonrió ampliamente.  
Twilight asintió. "Puedo entender eso."

No quería admitirlo o decir en voz alta, pero incluso con Spike, antes de llegar a Ponyville se había sentido a veces como si estuviera sola en el estudio. La mayoría de las veces ella no pensaba en eso, ella era feliz con sus libros, sus proyectos para la princesa y su asistente número uno. A pesar de que este pegaso había admitido hacer lo mismo, Twilight aún no acababa de sentirse cómoda diciendo que había estado en el mismo barco.

"¿De qué estábamos hablando antes, de todos modos?", se preguntó.

"¿Distancia de volar?"

"¡Oh sí!" Aspiró profundamente, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. "Los buenos tiempos. Yo no soy malo en una carrera corta, y mis acrobacias son muy buenas, creo... pero por mi resistencia me gané mi lugar. "

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ganaste tu lugar?"

"Yo estoy un poco de vacaciones descansando de todo eso", admitió el semental, considerando sus opciones durante unos segundos antes de tomar una decisión. Sosteniendo el casco, él le sonrió. "Soy Soarin."

"¡Encantado de conocerte, Soarin!" Twilight sonrió mientras se presentaba. "Así que, uh, ¿Qué me cuentas acerca de tus motivos de estar en este crucero?"

"¿Qué tal si continuamos hablando de esto con un poco de pie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Un Romance Elegante by Rarityrlz

Era un lunes 11 de febrero, tres días antes del famoso día de los Corazones y los Cascos, también daba la casualidad de que en ese preciso día se celebraría una exposición de modas en Canterlot, exposición a la cual, obviamente Rarity estaría invitada por parte de su buen amigo Fancy Pants, el cual le había impuesto dos condiciones, la primera es que sólo podría llevarse a dos y sólo a dos de sus amigas, para la unicornio esta decisión fue bastante fácil de tomar, puesto de que todas sus amigas, sólo Twilight y Fluttershy compartían su gusto por la moda, y la segunda fue que ella tenía que exponer su trabajo en la ya mencionada exposición.

Fueron tres días de mucha preparación para ella, en los cuales casi no pudo dormir de la emoción, pero también había otra cuestión en su cabeza, y era una gran sensación de soledad y tristeza de no poder encontrar a ese alguien especial que tuviera la misma clase y estilo que ella.

Ya el 14 de febrero, la exposición estaba tomando lugar y Rarity estaba observando todo con mucho cuidado, cuando llegaron los encargados de la música que le iban a dar un ambiente sofisticado a la exposición, entre ellos, una cellista de ojos de color rosa, melena y cuerpo de color gris, que era en exceso refinada, cosa que sin duda acaparó la atención de la unicornio, y ella decidió ir a hablarle, pero justo en ese momento Twilight y Fluttershy aparecieron para mencionarle que había un pequeño inconveniente con las modelos de la exposición, problema que se solucionó de manera rápida porque Fancy Pants convenció a Twilight y Fluttershy de ser modelos de la exposición, cosa que al final les terminaría agradando.

Ya en la exposición, la presentación de Rarity sin duda fue un éxito, y, a pesar de su felicidad por esto, no podía dejar de pensar en la cellista, la que había acaparado su atención.

Cuando la exposición terminó, decidió hablar con ella, y las expectativas que tenía de ella se cumplieron, era una pony bastante refinada con la cual pudo conversar por horas y no aburrirse, finalmente pudo encontrar a alguien con su clase y su estilo, pero se dio cuenta que dejó abandonadas a sus mejores amigas y tuvo que despedirse en ese momento, pero eso no importaba, el conocer a alguien como ella simplemente la había colmado de felicidad y volvió a Ponyville con sus dos amigas, pero notificó que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saber el nombre de esta cellista.

Tiempo después, unos 2 meses aproximadamente, se enteró que habría una función de música clásica en Ponyville, la cual le recordó a esta cellista, una oportunidad que simplemente no podía desaprovechar, puesto que su deseo por estar con alguien más se incrementó por saber que todas sus amigas habían conseguido a esa persona especial y, debido a esto, pasaba sola casi todo el tiempo, esto sumado a lo que había pasado en la exposición simplemente la hacía desear estar con la cellista todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Ya en la función, estaba hipnotizada por el actuar de esta cellista y justo cuando terminó su pieza, Rarity corrió a toda velocidad para poder saludarla, esta cellista también la reconoció y volvieron a conversar toda la noche, pero en esa ocasión ella preguntó por su nombre, el cual era Octavia, tanta fue la felicidad que le había producido el poder conversar otra vez con Octavia, le hizo decidir dejar Ponyville sólo para estar con ella, pero lamentable habían muchos factores que la mantenían atada, como por ejemplo su hermana y sus amigas, así que trató de convencer a Octavia de que si podía mudarse a Ponyville, lo cual, para la cellista, sería un paso hacia atrás en su carrera, que por demás era exitosa, así que lamentablemente no podía concederle su deseo, pero antes de irse, juraron las dos mantener contacto entre ellas, y también juraron cada una asistir a los eventos en la que la otra fuese protagonista.

Y esta fue la historia de dos yeguas, que, por su elegancia, nunca se olvidarán.


	6. Chapter 6

Me gustan las yeguas by Darko

Una gran disputa resonaba en la escuela de Cherilee y todos los pequeños ponis murmuraban cosas, las voces en el ambiente eran inteligibles, pero todas las discusiones se centraban en dos pequeñas potrillas.

—¡Orden, por favor! — rogó Cherilee.

—¡Exijo una reprimenda a esa yegua! —grito Filthy Rich.

— ¡Mi hermana no hizo tal cosa! —respondió gritando Rarity.

— ¡ Cálmate Rarity! — comento Applejack

—¡Sabes que es verdad! ¡Todo poni vio a su hermana besándose con mi hija! —dijo indignado Filthy Rich.

—¡Fue suficiente! —grito Cherilee alzando aun más la voz que los dos ponis que se gritaban.

Todos los ponis guardaron silencio por un minuto y contemplaron a la yegua purpura anonadados . Después con maestría y elegancia, Cherilee acomodo su voz y puso un gesto autoritario al enunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Bien, pido atentamente hablar con cada uno de ustedes a solas, primero ira el señor Filthy Rich con su hija y luego vendrá Rarity con Sweetie Belle, aprovechare para dar una clase sobre estos asuntos, pero de momento la clase de hoy a concluido, pero quiero que mis estudiantes entreguen estas notas que hice a sus padres, habrá una junta al día siguiente, pasen buena tarde mis pequeños ponis.

En eso Cherilee entrego los papeles a los ponis e ingreso al edificio con Filthy y Diamond, dejando a Applejack, Rarity y Sweetie Belle a solas.

— ¿Estás bien Sweetie? —inquirió Rarity queriendo tomarla de la cara.

—Déjame en paz, ¿Quién te pidió que te metieras? —dijo secamente apartándola con su casco.

—Nadie, pero ya que no sabes cómo defenderte y debes entender que no puedes andar por ahí despertando este tipo de rumores.

Sweetie le clavó sus fríos ojos verdes y su cara comenzó a enrojecerse.

—¡Temes que también se arruine tu reputación! —soltó la pequeña enojada.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo enojada Rarity por la manera en que le contesto Sweetie.

—Calma las dos—comento Applejack, pero ambas hermanas parecían ignorarla.

—A papá y a mamá no les va a gustar lo que anda inventando todo poni de su hijita— replicó Rarity con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y qué si es verdad?

Rarity quiso reírse; sin embargo, el semblante de su hermana era tan serio que no pudo y hubo un silencio entre las tres yeguas que se dirigían inquietas miradas furtivas. Después de unos segundos ese silencio pareció interminable, pero Rarity lo quebró manteniendo una serenidad falsa:

—No digas tonterías, Sweetie —resopló Rarity —Soy tu hermana y digo…

— ¡Ahora de repente eres mi hermana! ¡Nunca me visitas y solo me cuidas cuando mis padres tienen que salir!

Applejack estaba un poco impresionada de las agallas y el carácter explosivo de la pequeña Sweetie Belle, no le cabía la menor duda de que era hermana de Rarity.

— ¡Así me agradeces las veces que te he cuidado! —replico Rarity.

— ¡Cuidarme! ¡Tú me has estado ignorando últimamente y me usas como tu mula de carga!

De improviso, una mula se asomaba frunciendo las cejas por el comentario de la pequeña potranca.

— ¡Ojala no hubiera tenido hermana! —dijeron Rarity y Sweetie Belle al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hey, ya está bien, por favor! —exclamó Applejack interponiéndose entre ellas.

Las dos hermanas se miraron con auténtica enemistad. Al notar que algunos ponis se habían acercado por los gritos y ahora estaban pendientes de la disputa,pero Rarity solo bajó la voz.

—Te lo advierto, Sweeite Belle, déjate de esas cosas. No quiero volver a escuchar que andabas besuqueándote con Diamond Tiara.

—¡No puedes decirme qué hacer! —estalló de nuevo.

—¡Deja de ser una malcriada y escúchame!

El triste rostro de Sweetie Belle adquirió una expresión de ultraje.

— ¡No soy una malcriada!

—¡Entonces deja de actuar como una!

La pequeña Sweetie Belle le echó una mirada feroz y luego se viró con ímpetu para alejarse de ahí. Pero Rarity no hizo el menor intento por seguirla.

—En serio Rarity —dijo Applejack sin poder evitar su enojo. —No puedes pedirle a una potrilla que no se comporte como tal.

Rarity parecía reflexionar las palabras de Applejack, pero su orgullo le impedía realizar algo al respecto. Applejack entonces se giró y salió tras la pequeña hermana de su amiga. Tanto Rarity como Sweetie Belle parecieron olvidar que tenían junta, pero ninguna de las dos querían hacer algo al respecto.

Sweetie Belle apresuró el paso conforme sentía que las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos. Se había contenido todo lo posible frente a Rarity y su amiga, pero ahora, a solas, el llanto amenazaba con desbordarse. Esquivó a un par de ponis, una pegaso gris y de cabellos rubios, y el otro, un potro de color café que hablaba de haber "bailado" con ella toda la noche. La pequeña avanzó por un solitario camino que desembocaba en los exteriores de Ponyville. Se sentó desolada y se limpió la cara de las lágrimas que ya fluían abundantes y gruesas. Rarity estaba equivocada, ella ya no era una pequeña poni, se decía así misma que no debía llorar, aunque en ese momento ella lo estuviera haciendo. De pronto, un casco se posó suavemente en su hombro haciéndola sobresaltarse.

—Disculpa, no te quise asustar.

La gentil voz de Applejack la desconcertó por unos instantes y se sintió avergonzada por su aspecto lloroso; sin embargo, a la poni manzanera pareció no darle importancia porque sólo le sonrió y tomó asiento a un lado suyo. Sweetie Belle parpadeó con desconfianza y volvió a adoptar su áspera actitud mientras se tallaba furiosamente las lágrimas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz le salió ronca.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Rarity se sobrepaso—dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo— y me quedé preocupada por ti.

La pequeña no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Preocupado por élla? ¿Cómo? Si bien, Applejack había sido siempre amable con todos en Ponyville, no se esperaba que viniera a preocuparse en este asunto. Contempló por unos segundos a la yegua que aún sostenía el pañuelo. Sus grandes ojos verdes la miraban sin reproche ni condescendencia y eso la reconfortó.

—Gracias —musitó tomando la blanquísima prenda.

—Eres muy valiente por decirle a Rarity lo que piensas —le dijo asombrándola aún más.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto, pocos tienen el coraje de luchar por lo que quieren.

—¿Tú… no piensas que estoy mal? —la cuestionó temerosa.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué habrías de estarlo?

—Porque me gustan las yeguas.

Applejack volvió a brindarle una generosa sonrisa. Era casi tierna la sinceridad de la pequeña.

—Creo que tienes derecho a que guste quien tú quieras, sin importar lo que digan los demás.

Sweetie Belle miró para adelante y se enjugó las últimas lágrimas con el pañuelo.

—Escucha, no dejes que los ponis te juzguen. Tienes que hacer lo que te haga feliz.

Sweetie Belle volvió a mirarla con una expresión serena. Applejack le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza, de pronto llego una perrita color café que comezo a ladrar y Applejack se levanto.

—Tengo un asunto que atender… ¿estarás bien?

—Sí.

Sweetie Belle asintió y le estiró de vuelta el pañuelo.

—Disculpa por ensuciarlo, tiene…

Applejack soltó una ligera carcajada y Sweetie Belle pensó que era uno de los sonidos más maravillosos que había escuchado.

—Está bien, quédate con él —dijo tranquilizándola. —Nos vemos, Sweetie.

—Hasta luego…

Sweetie Belle observó fijamente a Applejack hasta que desapareció de su vista. De repente ya no se acordaba por qué había estado llorando, en vez de eso, sentía un agradable calor que nacía en su pecho. La sonrisa y los hermosos ojos de Applejack habían borrado su pesar. ¿Diamond qué? Sonrió mientras apretaba el pañuelo y recordaba con un estremecimiento la forma en que había pronunciado su nombre. Quizá era hora de reparar las relaciones con su hermana.


	7. Chapter 7

_Amor de Novela By Metaxz_

El corcel yacía en el piso gravemente lastimado. No lo conseguiría. Había llegado tan lejos… Entonces la vio. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Había muerto? Poco le importó al verla acercarse, imagen que bastó para regresarle las fuerzas.__

Entonces, se besaron. Y con esto, supo que todo había valido la pena.

Fin de capítulo VII

Twilight cerró el libro y se tomo asiento cerca de una ventana para pensar. Bastante había leído la unicornio sobre el romance, pero no fue hasta recientemente que se interesó mas por el tema. El "Hearts and Hooves" era el día siguiente, cuando todos los ponis pasarían el día con su poni especial. Cada año Twilight pasaba este día sola y a decir verdad, no le importaba mucho, pero es ahora que se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía del tema. Y esto sí le molestaba.

Este amor, aquel sentimiento que las novelas describen como algo tan hermoso, como la máxima fuente de felicidad, pero también que lleva a los ponis a hacer las cosas más extrañas y arriesgadas le intrigaba. Ella entendía cómo funcionaba biológicamente, pero esto no resolvía todas sus preguntas.

Twilight miraba a los ponis pasa pasar por la ventana, cuando llamó su atención un joven potro entregándole una carta en forma de corazón a una yegua, seguramente pidiéndole que sea su poni especial. La respuesta fue probablemente un sí, ya que después de esto ambos se dieron un abrazo y se fueron trotando juntos. Fue entonces que Twilight tomó la decisión de que la información que necesitaba solo mente podría conseguirla de una manera, experimentándola en carne propia, por la ciencia.

¿Pero como iba a hacerlo? Twilight pensó que tal vez leer algunas novelas de amor le serviría de algo, pero hasta ahora eso no había sido de mucha ayuda y solo trajo consigo más preguntas. Tal vez necesitaba otra clase de libro, uno que le ayudara a conseguir un poni especial. "¡Spike!" Twilight llamó a su asistente para que le ayudase a buscar el libro. Cuando no respondió inmediatamente recodó que había salido a preguntarle a Rarity, una unicornio diseñadora de modas y amiga de Twilight, si quería ser su poni especial. Le preocupaba un poco la reacción del pequeño dragón en caso de que esta no aceptara su propuesta, pues ella es mayor que él... Además de ser de diferente especie, por cierto. Pero por ahora Twilight tenía que concentrarse en su más reciente proyecto de investigación, así que se dispuso buscar ella misma un libro que le ayudara.

Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que encontrara el libro que esperaba le fuera útil entre un montón de ellos regados por el piso, Spike siempre parece encontrarlos tan rápido, pensó. "La guía definitiva en citas para cerebritos" El libro parecía ser una guía para invitar a una cita a alguien y hacer que esta tuviera éxito. Esto funcionará, ¿Cuando le había fallado antes un libro?

-

Después de leer la primera parte del libro Twilight se decidió y salió al pueblo para seguir sus instrucciones. Lo más fundamental es conseguir una pareja, no puedes ir a una cita sin una. Pero una vez afuera se dio cuenta de que no sería algo fácil. El libro recomendaba pedírselo a alguien que conocieras bien, pero a decir verdad no había muchos ponis con esa descripción. La alternativa menos recomendada era pedírselo a alguien basado enteramente en el físico.

Twilight caminó por el pueblo examinando a los potros que pasaban para decidir quién sería un buen sujeto para su investigación, su recorrido finalmente la llevó a Sugar Cube Corner. El dulce olor de los alimentos preparados en ese lugar la hizo recordar que en medio de su investigación no había comido nada, por lo que decidió entrar, tal vez ahí podría encontrar a un sujeto adecuado. Twilight caminó hacia al mostrador y ahí fue donde lo vio. Un potro de clase unicornio y fisico regular, pero por arriba del promedio, su pelaje era azul con una cabellera castaña. Pero lo que más le llamó su atención fue su Cutie Mark, un libro abierto. Según la guía era importante que ambos tuvieran gustos similares para garantizar una buena relación y a Twilight realmente le gustaba la literatura, seguramente a este potro también, para haberse ganado esa Cutie Mark.

Twilight se llenó de valor y se acercó al mostrador, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el potro recibiera su orden y abandonara el lugar, debía hacerlo ahora. Twilight cerró los ojos y pasado unos momentos, no lo dudó más y dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado:

"¿QUIERES SER MI PONI ESPECIAL?"

"… ¡Claro que sí Twilight!" Respondió una voz alegre de un tono bastante alto.

Eso no estaba bien.

Twilight abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejo paralizada. Frente a ella, detrás del aparador estaba su amiga Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre. Y eso no era lo peor, su voz, la de ambas, había sido lo bastante alta para llamar la atención de varios de los ponis que estaban en el lugar.

"Pinkie…"

"¡Esto va a ser súper-divertido!"

"P-Pinkie"

"¡Sra. Cake! ¿Puedo tomarme el día libre mañana, el día de Hearts and Hoves para pasarlo con mi poni especial Twilight?"

"Eh… uh… claro Pinkie…" respondió la Sra. Cake

"P-Pink-"

"Puedes venir por mí cuando quieras, ¡Pero que no sea muy tarde para que podamos hacer muchas cosas divertidas! ¿Qué te parce a las tres? ¿Suena bien? ¡De acuerdo! Nos vemos mañana"

"Uh…"

"Ah y Twilight…" Pinkie tomo del mostrador una enorme galleta en forma de corazón. "De mi parte para mi poni especial."

Twilight salió de la tienda sosteniendo la gigantesca galleta y con una expresión de completa perplejidad que se negaba a abandonar su rostro. Fue entonces que consiguió darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"¡TENGO UNA CITA CON PINKIE PIE!"

Dijo llamando la atención de los ponis que caminaban por la calle. Al darse cuenta abandonó rápidamente el lugar. "Tengo que arreglar esto… pero Pinkie se veía tan emocionada… " Twilight recordó su investigación. Tal vez el género de su pareja no afectaría los resultados. Ella misma había visto antes a dos yeguas saliendo juntas… Y siendo su amiga no sería tan difícil pasar el día con ella. ¿Pero una relación amorosa? Twilight no estaba segura de que esto pudiera funcionar o de que estuviera bien. Finalmente decidió que seguiría con el plan y más adelante evaluaría los resultados.

Twilight terminaba de leer el resto del libro cuando Spike regreso a la biblioteca, prefiriendo que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara de lo que estaba pasando, oculto el libro. "¿Cómo te fue con Rarity, Spike?"

"No quiero hablar de eso."

El día de Hearths and Hooves, el amor está en el aire. Eso y mucha tensión. Casi eran las 3:00 PM, Twilight sabía que tenía que salir pronto a su… _cita_. El solo pensar en esa palabra le traía escalofríos.

TOC TOC TOC

"Uh?" El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención del unicornio. _Alguien toca a la puerta… será… no, se supone que soy yo quien pasará por ella._

"¡Spike, estoy lista para nuestra cita!" Una voz infantil dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Sweetie Belle? Pensé que le pedirías una cita a Rarity" Dijo Twilight al pequeño dragón que bajaba por las escaleras no muy emocionado.

"Ese era el plan, pero cuando estaba practicando como debía decírselo apareció Sweetie Belle y pensó que se lo había preguntando a ella. No pude decirle que no."

Twilight pensó en burlarse del malentendido, pero entonces sintió que la situación sonaba peculiarmente familiar.

"Je… de a cuerdo Spike… que se diviertan."

"Eso internaré"

Poco después de que Spike y Sweetie Belle se fueran Twilight reunió el valor y salió de su casa Biblioteca. No es nada difícil, no es la primera vez que sales con Pinkie Pie, solo será una pequeña prueba y listo.  
El libro decía que era prudente llegar con un regalo, la idea de llevarle con flores parecía muy… extraña así que decidió regresarle el favor y compró una caja de chocolates, seguro le gustaría más y sería menos obvio.

O lo sería si la caja no tuviera la forma de un corazón. Pero en serio, todo tiene forma de corazón últimamente.

Twilight entró a Sugar Cube Corner un poco más tranquila. Pero aun así, muy, muy nerviosa.

"Ah… buenos días Twilight…" Dijo la Sra. Cake, "Debes venir por… Pinkie… uh… Dime, esto es…"

"¡No, no es nada serio!" Se apresuró en contestar Twilight lo que pareció calmar un poco a la yegua mayor "Es solo una prueba."

"…Claro" Dijo la Sra. Cake confundida "…Espera un momento, iré a avisarle que llegaste… "

Twilight se comenzaba a relajar cuando una voz muy conocida volvió a perturbar su tranquilidad.

"¿Twilight?"

"¡S-Spike! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Swetie Belle y yo decidimos venir por una malteada… Hey, ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?"

"¡Oh!, ¿también tienes una cita?" Dijo Sweetie Belle emocionada."

"Y-¿yo? ¿Una cita? ja ja ja… no, ¿por qué tendría yo una cita…"

"¿Y entonces para quien son los chocolates?" Dijo Spike, escéptico.

"L… ¿Los chocolates? Bueno… son para"

"Oh, ¿para mí? ¡Gracias Twilight!" De pronto surgió Pinkie Pie, en el peor momento posible, como siempre.

"¡He estado esperando esto todo el día!, ¡Estoy súper-emocionada! ¿Estás lista? Yo estoy lista. ¡Vámonos!"

La hiperactiva poni terrestre se adelantó saliendo por la puerta y dejando a todo el mundo con la mirada sobre Twilight.

"Bueno… ¡Nos vemos luego!" Fue lo mejor que pudo pensar Twilight en decir antes de dirigirse a la salida.

"Twilight, espera" Dijo la Sra. Cake entes de que pudiera hacer su escape.

"¿Sí… señora Cake…?" Twilight se detuvo.

"No sé a qué te refieras con eso de que es 'Una prueba', pero desde ayer Pinkie ha estado muy emocionada y no ha parado de hablar sobre su… _cita_ contigo" _Esa palabra…_ "Solo prométeme que no… lastimarás sus sentimientos, ¿Me oíste?"

"Entiendo Sra. Cake…" Dijo Twilight y se dirigió a la salida de nuevo. Era natural la preocupación de la Sra. Cake, después de todo, era como una madre para Pinkie… Entonces reflexionó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de una de sus mejores amigas por simple curiosidad egoísta? No podía seguir con esto… pero si lo decía ahora podría romperle el corazón y es justo lo que quería evitar… Tenía que decirle de algún modo.

"¿A dónde iremos primero Twilight?"

Twilight pensó por un momento. "¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?"

Ahí lo haría, irían a comer y entonces, definitivamente le confesaría la verdad.

_Rayos._

Las dos terminaron de comer y se fueron del pequeño restaurant que frecuentaban normalmente y Twilight no fue capaz de revelarle la verdad a su amiga. Cada vez que intentaba sutilmente comenzar a explicárselo de alguna forma terminaban hablando de algo completamente diferente gracias a Pinkie. En realidad la pasaron muy bien. La habitual incomodidad social de Twilight siempre era completamente contrarrestada por la facilidad de palabra de Pinkie. Sí, a veces decía cosas simplemente… aleatorias, pero Twilight sabía ver el humor de los extraños comentarios de su amiga.

Más tarde, las ponis hicieron un recorrido por el parque sin dirección alguna, simplemente charlando y jugando a alguna cosa improvisada e infantil. Era curiosa la manera en que Pinkie podía despertar a su potrilla interior. Aquella que nunca le intereso disfrutar antes de conocer la magia de la amistad.

"Aww, mira eso." Dijo Pinkie apuntando a una pareja de conejos abrazándose.

"¿No es… tierno?" Dijo Pinkie acercándose peligrosamente al espacio personal de Twilight. Ella comenzaba a sentir el impulso de acercarse también cuando reaccionó.

"¡MIRA, ES UN ,uh…" Los conejos huyeron asustados y Twilight reviso rápidamente a su alrededor. "PUESTO DE HELADOS!… uh… ¿Quieres un helado?"

"¡Claro Twi!"

-

Ahora ambas ponis estaban por entrar al cine mientras Twilight seguía intentando pensar como decirle la verdad, cada segundo haciéndolo más difícil. La sensación de la cola de Pinkie enredada afectuosamente con la suya no ayudaba.

Twilight le prestó muy poca atención a la película que había escogido Pinkie, era una bastante infantil y la sala estaba llena por potrillos y sus padres.

"Twilight… Has estado muy rara todo el día" Comenzó a hablar Pinkie de una manera sorprendentemente seria para ella.

"¿Hay algo malo? ¿No te gusta la película?"

"No Pinkie, no es eso…"

"Entonces… ¿Soy yo verdad?…"

"No Pinkie… es solo…"

"Debí saberlo… ¿No querías invitarme a mí verdad? Soy una tonta…" Lagrimas se comenzaban a formar en los ojos de la normalmente alegre poni.

"Escucha Pinkie, debo ser sincera contigo. No, no planeaba invitarte a ti…"

Pinkie se preparó para levantarse del asiento, casi se podía notar su melena desinflándose un poco.  
"Pero…" Continuó Twilight. "Me alegra haberlo hecho"

"¿Uh?" Dijo Pinkie genuinamente confundida.

Hoy me la pasé muy bien Pinkie, y lamento no haber sido sincera contigo desde el principio, pero…" Twilight sostuvo los cascos de su amiga con los suyos "...Me gustaría volverlo a intentar."

Y entonces, por alguna razón, se besaron.

La escena no fue hecha menos romántica por los sonidos caricaturescos de la película, la risa de los potrillos que por suerte no notaron a la peculiar pareja o el sabor a variedad de dulces de Pinkie. No era como en las novelas, pero era mejor.

Tras esto, ambas ponis continuaron viendo la película, sus risas tan sinceras e infantiles como la de los niños.

-

_Querida princesa Celestia, hoy aprendí una lección importante sobre la amistad. Siempre debes ser sincera con tus amigos, engañarlos y no respetar sus sentimientos nunca es la mejor medida a tomar, aunque solo intentes protegerlos. Pero además, también es importante ser sincero contigo mismo y saber dejarte guiar por tus verdaderos sentimientos y no tratar de reprimirlos. De ese modo quizás descubras algo más mágico que la misma amistad._

"Listo Spike, envíala"

"Me tienes que contar qué fue lo que pasó ayer"

TOC TOC TOC

"¿Quién podrá ser?"

"¡Spike! ¡Soy yo!"

"¿Sweetie belle? Se la pasaron bien ayer, ¿eh?" dijo Twilight.

"…¡Tengo que irme!"

Fin


End file.
